Nathaniel Nourom
Nathaniel Kin'dread 'Grey' Nourom is a human character played by NathMiester. Nathaniel is a stern but kind 37-year-old man whom is of a strange background. he tends to ignore this past and continues on his current path though, his home is unknown, however, he currently has been in Anglia (AKA: Tavthorpe, Taverley and Burthorpe) for quite a while and occasionally attends their events, he has been recognized in his magical abilities. After a sudden realization, he wanted to explore the world since he'd been stuck in Morytania for the majority of his life, he currently is heading towards Misthalin's more southern countries. His current location is Al Kharid Appearance Facial His face is that of an handsome, chiselled man, a scruffy short beard and brown fair hair that complements his skin-tone. His signature feature is his Grey eyes, he tends to receive the nickname of Grey because of this. he also has a small nose. Bodily His body is reasonably built for a man of his age, he bares no six-pack, neither is he fat, either. he stands at a reasonable height of 6ft, Personality A very friendly man, he built his personality out of all the social situations he has encountered in his lifetime, some more dire than others. In most social encounters he tends to be extremely friendly, but can somewhat lack on the humour side, he makes up for this with his calculative nature of working things out within his knowledge, to summerize, a very helpful gentleman. He can be extremely serious when the time is called for it though, still retaining the calculative part of his personality throughout. Skills and Abilities Apart from being the perfect image on a gentleman, he is very accustomed to the use of fire magic, he has been tought how to use it throughout his childhood and adolecencse and cotinues to do so in his adulthood. He was also tought other magics such as teleportation in this time as a convinience. He also has some other skills that do not revolve around the area of magical subjects. he's somewhat of an avid poet, some of his Poems can be found below. this is controversial as a skill or ability though, but he does it as a hobby. Profession He is currently seeking employment in the grounds of teaching of subjects he knows, or using magic as a tool. Status is currently pending History To put a synopsis on Nathaniel's life, it has been somewhat an unusual one. being born into the Nourom was somewhat strange, he grew up with a few family members of his age, little more so friends his age. He left home at the age of 24 - around about the same time his mother and father vanished from the face of Gielnor - and moved to Misthalin with minimal possession, he kept his identity somewhat concealed, but then to the realisation that the majority of Westerners didn't know whom The Nourom even were, he let his name loose apon the world. after years of selling his expertise in magic. Eventually, he moved more westernly, exploring the lands of Asgarnia, then he moved south, looking apon the vast stretch of ocean at Port Sarim. Childhood The first time Nathaniel was roleplayed, he was only a child at the mere age of five. this was around about the time when Taralani went to release Felson Nourom (Nathaniel's Father) from his hibernation, he made a complex magic system made out of fire magic where the "challenger" must answer personal questions, ones that only a few select vyres would know. in failing to answer these question incorrectly, the spell would simply release a wave of fire, potentially incinerating anybody within the vicinity. luckily, Taralani was able to answer all the questions correctly, releasing Felson from his slumber. As he grew up, Nathaniel's time was mostly spent in the company of his Mother - Taralani Nourom - who would go on to teach him little peices of magic that he soon forget (probably for the better). He made friends with his cousin Rowan Nourom whom was elder to him by about a few millennia. One of the few things he enjoyed in his childhood though was the time he spent with his father. they never really had much quality time together because of the simple reason that Felson was always busy studying or dealing with other political issues. But in the small time they did have together, Felson taught Nathaniel all about the Element of fire and how they were inheritance to a long line of what he called "Fyrekin". ''Mere mortals whom would learn how to cast fire magic more easily. (please read below on Trivia for more reading material on "Fyrekin") the only drawback was how dilluted the trait was, therefore only a small enhancement on his learning about fire magic. Time in the Nourom As he grew, Nathaniel met more people who had political power within Morytania. He was briefly introduced to his uncle - Klaus Nourom - whom was the head of house Varre, alongside Olrun Varré , whom was the matriarch of said house. As his magical experience became more apparent throughout his late teens, his mother and father presented to him two objects that he has on his person at all times; a wand made of a strange black wood only found within Morytania. and an amulet that had a very strange symbol upon it, but after explanation, it was a Fyrekin amulet. He has also come upon people such as Tayla, whom he had a crush on when he was 18, but nothing flowered out of his attempts to woo her, which failed, considering he was a mere human. Around thus tune he considered converting to become a Vyre and impress her, but soon changed his mind as Talya became more notorious throughout the years. He also helped with small magical projects for some other Vyres like Lothorian Foryx in exchange for western currency that was useless within Morytania, but after finishing them all he begun his journey to the west, where he wished to start anew after his parents dissapearance. Adulthood After eventually settling in Varrock, he decided to socialise with the populous, he made very important friendships in this time, mostly business partners. An avid mage, by the name of Alex Asonge was his long-term business partner in a small company they created called "Alchemy", they generally made metals via arcame methods, such as Superheating spells. he learnt how to use this previously mentioned spell to almost a perfect level. They also had ties with smaller mining companies to obtain ore to work with. From his sucess in his co-ownership of Alchemy, he was able to pay for a small house within Varrock, furnished with many books and clothing he possessed. He continued to socialise ever-more. He met a Tailor by the name of Victoria, a beautiful lady in her late twenties whom developed a desirable interest in Nathaniel. After nights and days and days and nights they eventually formed a fruitful romantic relationship. years passed, content with eachither's company, either in the bright light of day in Varrock's many streets or in the cold nights in his house where they laid in warm embrace. However, their relationship's downfall came when Victoria persisted on finding out what Nathaniel's heritage was, he always became melancholy and secerative at the concise question of "who was your mother?". Nathaniel eventually becane sick of this, after an arguement, they seperated ways because he did not want to disclose his dark past to her. Present Day After leaving Varrock, letting his business position go, he was hit by a sudden wunderlust to explore gielnor, since he had never seen rolling green hills or golden deserts. he was also hit with the desirability to teach. to which he fulfilled by signing up to them, he was then given a amount of time for when he should check back on them. He set towards Misthalin to explore in this free time. Attire Currently, there are only two different outfits that have been made for Nathaniel, one is his formal attire, which is a top hat with a blue lining and a blue coat with little pieces of gold-trimming (demonstrated in his main picture) Then theres his Light/Desert attire, a Desert top (that looks like a jacket) and brown leggings (Pirate leggings: brown) wih sandals. Biography Pre-Roleplay: I was introduced to roleplay back in 2009 by one of my friends on runescape, he was a powerful figure in Ardougne at the time, a General of Russia's if I remember correctly. I joined in the same clan as him and after a while I became a general as well, after Russia left Ardougne, I am not sure what happened next, my whole experiance is in somewhat of a blur. I do remember I was in Yanille at one time, another in the Syvians, probably my most recent was the Nourom though (to a serious level of roleplay.) I've been in a multituide of clans, which in turn has left me with a lot of experiance of different races and opinions. Role-Play: Trivia *it's debated whether Nathaniel became so proficient in fire magic because of his father, Felson Nourom, and his heritage. *The wand he uses is made of a very dark, almost black wood found within Morytania (this is not Blisterwood that Vampyres are known for being weak against) He was also given an amulet that bares a symbol of the Fyrekin on it. *Regardless of being born into a Vampyre coven, he does not posses any Vampyric abilities, only the ones that were granted to him via his mother and father's genes. this is quite normal for someone who has not been bitten. *He also has no ill intent towards the human race. Reference and extra reading Perentage: Felson Nourom & Taralani Nourom Family: The Nourom Images Nathaniel Nourom.png|Nathaniel in his Formal outfit. Drawn by Felinesnorez Fyrekin Pendant.png|A basic Fyrekin Pendant with an symbol, an engraved flame, ''Manipulated by Nathaniel Nourom Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Humans Category:Nourom